Right here waiting for you
by Falcon4
Summary: When Davis' heart brakes, what does he do? How does Kari react? And, will I ever be able to write a summary not in this style?


Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or the song by Richard Marx, but I'm a male Davis fan. Die, Toei!! And make sure you leave Davis to me in your will!   
Davis ran down the street, eyes in tears. He knew that he had never stood a chance, but now he...he was a broken man. He didn't even want a name anymore. He didn't have a name anymore. He was just a boy with redish brown hair, walking down the rainy streets of Odaiba...Davis couldn't believe he'd left it all behind, but it was for the best.   
"It IS for the best...Tk and Kari were meant to be, and I was just the boy that caused a conflict in true love. Without me, they'd all be much better off." Davis muttered to himself. People stared at Davis, running down the street, some offering a spare umbrella to Davis.   
Oceans are part   
Day after day   
and I slowly go insane   
I hear your voice   
On the line...   
But it doesn't stop the pain   
If I see you next to never   
How can we say forever?   
Where ever you go   
What ever you do   
I will be right here waiting for you   
Whatever it takes...   
Or how my heart brakes   
I will be right here waiting for you   
I took for granted   
All the times   
That I thought would last somehow   
I hear the laughter   
I taste the tears   
But it doesn't help me now   
Oh can't you see it baby   
You got me goin' crazy   
Where ever you go   
What ever you do   
will be right here waiting for you   
Whatever it takes...   
Or how my heart brakes   
I will be right here waiting for you   
Kari was the one to find the letter in the mail box. She opened it, and found Davis had written it.   
"Where ever you go, what ever you do, I'll be right there waiting for you.   
-Davis"   
Kari sensed something had happened. She ran into the house, not bothering to take off her shoes, and yelled to Tai.   
"Tai! I think something's happened to Davis!!!"   
Oh can't you see it baby?   
You got me goin' crazy   
Where ever you go   
Whatever you do   
I will be right there waiting for you   
Whatever it takes   
Or how my heart brakes   
I will be right there waiting for you...   
* * *   
Kari woke up one morning. It had been five years today since any one had seen Davis, and it was a day all the digidestined decided they should remember their good friend on.   
"No matter what anyone said, Davis, I cared for you. I cared for you more than anyone could have thought." Kari whispered to a small photograph of Davis she had hung up on the wall next to her bed.   
Kari remembered all the times Davis had helped Kari feel better, and even though Kari was dating TK now, she wished Davis was with her.   
Davis walked down the streets, dirty clothes, goggles hanging out of his pocket. Davis wore rags now, but he still was the same person on the inside. He wandered the streets, taking food and shelter where he could get it. He never told anyone who he was, it was against his basic principal: Never come into contact with anyone he knew he knew. Davis had lived this way for five years, and he walked back down the streets. Something seemed oddly familiar about this place...   
Kari was at a picnic table. All the digidestined were gathered around the table, and rang his spoon against his cup, signaling silence. Tai stood up, and spoke.   
"As you all know, we are here today in remembrance of the now presumed dead Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya. He led the digidestined to defeating MaloMyotismon, and was the first to accept Ken..." Ken blushed slightly as Tai spoke, "As a true friend. I think I speak for everyone when I say that we all miss him dearly. Now I propose a toast...To Daisuke Motomiya, may his courage ring true, and his miracles last forever!!"   
The digidestined spoke, "To Daisuke!!", and then drank, many of them who were close to Davis crying. A boy stepped out of the bushes. He saw them crying, and walked up.   
"What're you all crying for? It's a beautiful day, you're surrounded by friends, and you've got a beautiful meal spread before you!! What more could you want?" The boy asked.   
"A friend of ours disappeared five years ago, and now we're honoring his memory..." Kari said in a downcast voice.   
"Woah. Back up a bit, girl! I disappeared from where I lived 5 years ago, so don't give up hope! He's probably still alive!" The boy said.   
"Ya really think so?" Tai asked.   
"Yeah. When I ran away, I lost lots of friends who probably miss me..." The boy looked down. "With any luck, one day your friend shall return!"   
The digidestined smiled.   
"Alright then..." Yolie said.   
"Cool!" Matt exclaimed.   
"Prodigious!" Izzy, of course. The boy was walking away when Izzy said that. His eyes widened, and tears welled up in his eyes. He shut them tight, and ran. Everyone looked at Izzy.   
"I just said prodigious!" Izzy shrugged, then realization hit him. "That boy was Davis!!!!"   
All the digidestined ran after Davis, but none ran faster than Kari.   
"Davis!!! Wait!!!" Kari called. Davis stopped, and Kari ran up and hugged him. Davis stood there, eyes welling up with even more tears.   
"Davis...I'd forgotten what it sounded like..." Davis whispered to himself. Kari let Davis go, and looked up at him with those eyes. The eyes that Davis loved, yet the eyes that could cause him so much pain. The eyes that had tears in them right then.   
"Davis, remember how you said that where ever I go, whatever I do, you'll be right here waiting for me?" Kari whispered as the other digidestined entered the little meadow they were in.   
"Yes..." Davis said, not sure where the conversation was going.   
"Well guess what?"  
"What?"   
"You kept your promise..." Kari smiled as Davis eyes went slowly from the state of cluelessness they'd been in, to realizing what was going on. Davis slowly allowed a smile to creep up his cheek.   
"I always keep my word..." Davis said with a chuckle.   
"Same old Davis..." Kari laughed.   
"What's that supposed to mean?" Davis asked. Kari leaned forward, and kissed him gently.   
"That I love you, Davis..." Kari whispered.   
"What about Tk?!" Davis asked, nearly falling over from his shock.   
"We're best friends, that's all. We love each other as friends..." Kari smiled. "One more thing, Davis..." Kari whispered into his ear, "It's time to eat."   
"OOH YEAH!!!!" Davis said, jumping a full 5 feet in the air then bounded down to the picnic table.   
"Same old Davis!" Yolie joked.   
"Why does every one keep saying that?!" Davis yelled up at them in between mouth fulls.   
"Point proven!!" Tai yelled.   
"So, ya gonna stay?" Kari asked. Davis stopped eating and thought.   
"The bearer of Miracles has returned!!!"   
* * *   
Well, that's my first Daikari posted anywhere on the net! I love Daikari, so e-mail me at cwright2002@comcast.net ! 


End file.
